Nice To Meet You Anyway
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: Sam is confused with why Dean is turning down women...Songfic to Gavin DeGraw's "Nice to Meet You Any Way" Dean/Jo


"Nice To Meet You Anyway"

**Title: Nice To Meet You Anyway**

**Author: Aquarius Angel**

**Rating: T (for very small amount of swearing! If you watch the show you should be okay withit)**

**A.N. I just love the song and Dean/Jo. Season Two, before Jo runs away to Duluth the boys return the Road House. Its not funny sarcastic Dean, its a more mellow. Gavin DeGraw's "Nice To Meet You Anyway" can be found on his Chariot CD!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't claim rites to Supernatural or the song which is sung my Gavin Degraw just the story idea.**

* * *

**"Nice To Meet You Anyway"**

The first time Sam saw it he was shocked, speechless even. The impossible just happened before his eyes.

They were of course working a hunt in a small no name town, and doing some recon work by hanging out at the even smaller and even less know pool-hall/bar/restaurant. Typical Dean was hitting on one of the few, 5'6", 125lbs, good-looking, blonde woman that just happened to appear single and available to him for flirting, and if he played his cards right a one night stand. Sam of course was doing the actual recon, by talking to the few locals who didn't think he looked too specious, or were at least drunk enough to open their mouths loud enough for anyone to hear about the weird happenings of the town.

The blonde was all over Dean, it was no challenge at all. When he arrived at the bar, he did his classic sweep of the building while ordering beers for him and Sam. The blonde noticed him, more so than he noticed her, an oddity in its self. After dropping Sam's beer off, he sauntered over to the blonde, glad that he didn't have to make the first move for once. Her name turned out to be Crystal, typical and boring in Dean's book. He already met every type of Crystal there was in the world, and none of them were very interesting, whether it be to flirt with or to sleep with. But she was beautiful and he wasn't going to pass up a beautiful woman.

They hit it off both knowing whatever passed between them was a one-night or one-weekend type of gig. But the more Dean flirted and smirked at Crystal the less he was actually paying attention to what was being promised, his mind was on another bar and another blonde.

After about thirty minutes Crystal was ready to leave the bar and go back to her apartment. Dean for the first time in along while was hesitant, but followed her out of the bar. He made it as far as her car before he made the decision to not follow her.

Mentally he was cursing himself and calling himself a pussy as he said, "Crystal, I'm sorry but I can't." He opened her door for her, and left the next move up to her.

She was shocked, "You flirt with me, promise me a night of adventure, and now you won't leave with me?"

Dean groaned and couldn't believe what he was doing. "My head is somewhere else tonight, if you knew me you would know I'm not usually like this, at all." His excuse was lame even to his ears. Must have been an even more pathetic excuse to her, because she slapped him and got into her car while giving him a death glare. He closed her door, and walked to the Impala, Sam would have to find his own way back to the motel.

* * *

I don't want to get too close  
I don't want to get too close  
You see this isn't where my head is  
If you knew me I'm not like this  
But I just found someone special  
And that's really something special  
If you knew me  
Nice to meet you anyway

* * *

The second time it happened Sam was knocked off his feet, almost literally.

It was about two weeks later, another hunt, another small town, another no-name bar. This time they were both sitting at a table drinking long-necks, and discussing possible suspects, Scooby related or not!

Dean had actually avoided making eye contact with any of the women in the bar, leaving most of the people watching to Sam. He seemed focused on two things, the hunt and his beer label. But as the night when on, and the women drank a bit more than they should have, they seemed to get closer and closer to the brothers.

One confident brunette finally took a shot, of what appeared to be straight whiskey and approached their table.

"Why are two handsome men like you sitting at a table all by yourselves? My girlfriend and I would love to show you a good time on and off the dance floor." She was nothing but direct and eyeing Dean.

To Dean's benefit he did at least look up from his label to look at the gorgeous woman in front of him, and even quickly glanced at her blonde companion who remained twenty feet away. "Look you're beautiful and I'm sure we would have a great time together…"

"Diana."

"Diana. But me and my brother here are just passing through, and well its nice meeting you anyway."

She was shocked, Sam was shocked, and Dean was slapped.

Diana quickly walked away from the brothers.

"Don't say anything." Dean said turning back to his beer bottle label.

"I'm not saying a word," Sam smirked and drank his beer.

* * *

I believe you're very fine  
Still I haven't got the time  
'Cause I just found someone special  
And that's really something special  
If you knew me  
Nice to meet you anyway

* * *

That night when they got back to the motel, the brothers both feel asleep quickly. Sam for once had a peaceful night, while Dean on the other hand dreamed of a blonde haired, bar-angle.

* * *

And the sky opened up  
With the soil of the sun  
Dreaming of my true love

* * *

By now Sam knew something was up. Sure Dean hadn't been acting like himself since their dad died, however this was getting ridicules. It was one thing to be overly moody, then to go back to using humor to cover everything, but now he wasn't flirting with anyone. Not the women in bars, the women in dinners, the women they were interviewing, he didn't even try to flirt with the receptionist as the motel to get a lower rate.

They were sitting in a dinner and their waitress was trying to flirt with the both of them, but it was painfully obvious that she had her sights on Dean. Sam smiled and was his normal boy-next-door self, but the waitress wanting nothing to do with him. And Dean continued to ignore her, so Sam kicked him in the shin.

"Damn Sammy, what was that for?" Sam tilted his chin toward the waitress. "Oh sorry strawberry waffle and coffee, please." The waitress quickly wrote down their order and went to get the coffee pot.

"What is up with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

The waitress returned and smiled at Dean while filling their cups. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" She said directly to Dean.

Dean however just stared into his coffee cup, avoiding all eye contact with the waitress, "Not right now."

"Okay, well I'll be around." She winked in Dean's direction, but only Sam caught the gesture.

"Dude, what is up with you?"

"Nothing."

"What happened to your cool, collective, it's-all-in-the-walk-and-look, self?"

Dean refused to answer, but then Sam kicked him in the shin again. "Damn-it Sammy you do that again, and I will kick you where the sun don't shine."

"I need you to talk."

"That's your job."

"Not when it puts our lives in jeopardy." This got Dean's attention, but he just looked at his brother as if he was crazy. "I hate to admit, but your humor and sex appeal helps more than I realized in recon and getting locals to talk."

"They respond to your friendly and sincerity more, Forest."

"What as you all closed up?" No response, "Is it dad, how he died?" Silence, "What we found at the roadhouse?"

"We found nothing at the roadhouse." Dean said defensively. Sam saw he struck a nerve and waited, and just gave Dean a raised eyebrow in response. "What ever funk you think I'm in has nothing to do with the roadhouse or the women living there."

"So you wouldn't mind heading back that way?"

"Why would you want to go back to the roadhouse?"

"I want to ask Ash some more about me and others like me. Not to mention Ellen's beds are better than any motels." Sam took a drink of his coffee to let the idea sink in, "So the roadhouse next?"

"Let's go." Dean said raising from his seat, however he ran right into the waitress who was delivering their food.

"Going some where?" She asked all seductress like, leaving Dean a bit speechless since for the first time he can remember he forgot all about his food. He quickly sat back down in the booth, and waited for the waitress to place his pancakes in front of him.

Sam held in his laugh until the disappointed waitress left the table.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam quickly responded.

* * *

I don't mean to be so strange  
But my life just took a change  
'Cause I just found someone special  
And that's really something special  
If you knew me  
Nice to meet you anyway

* * *

They made good time to the roadhouse. Sam could hardly contain his laughter throughout the entire trip. Dean was in such a hurry, that he even let Sam drive when he wanted to catch a few z's. Sam finally had an idea of what was bothering Dean, but he wasn't going to say anything until he knew for sure. Because seeing Dean in love with something besides bad TV, food and the impala, would be an incredible sight to behold.

They reached the roadhouse mid-afternoon, both boys were tired from their drive but neither were going to let it show to the women inside. Mostly because they weren't the mothering type, they were the kick-ass and get moving, who wouldn't stand for wimps and pussies type. They walked in cautiously, in order to avoid another instance of shot guns in their backs.

"Ellen, Ash, Jo? It's Dean and Sam." Sam said loudly as they entered the front door. At first they didn't see anyone, but then Ash slowly peered out of his door.

"Sam I found something more." Ash said while opening his bedroom door for him. Sam walked that way leaving Dean to head towards the bar.

"Ash where's Ellen?" Dean asked.

"She had to run out for a while, Jo's in the storage room though." Ash said closing the door on him.

Seeing that both his brother and Ash were now behind closed doors, and would probably be busy for a good five hours, Dean snuck around the bar and towards the storage room.

He wasn't trying to be sneaky, it was drilled into him ever since his father started hunting with his two sons in tow. When he turned into the storage room, he saw her stocking shelves with new whiskey bottles. For what seemed like eternity he stood there and watched the systematic way she stocked shelves, a job he was sure she had done since she could lift a bottle onto the lowest shelf. Even in the dim lighting, her dirty blonde hair was shinning like the sun.

"You do know that it is impolite to stare? What am I saying your Dean Winchester, you know the rules, you just don't follow them." Jo said all this without stopping or turning from her task. Dean did not comment, but he did give her a little smile, which she didn't see. After another minute of silence, Jo sighed, stopped stocking and turned her head towards Dean, "What are you doing here Dean?"

"Sam wanted to talk to Ash," he said nonchalantly, turning his body so it now leaned and blocked the entry way.

"You want food, beer, or whiskey?" She asked as she started walking towards him. As she got closer she realized he look like hell. "When's the last time you slept?"

"More than a few hours?" She nodded. "At least three days, honestly I lost count." He responded honestly.

Jo's stomach knotted at the sound and her heart ached, obviously he was in worse shape than last time he was there. To her it seemed like he was finally dealing with his fathers death, and that is what caused him to loose sleep at night. When her father died, she didn't sleep more than three hours for over a year, it finally took Ellen teaching her how to shoot a gun and Ash showing her a few tricks with her dad's knife, for her to find peace. She knew how he felt, and with that knowledge, hoped she could help. However this time she refused to seep to bar-fly levels.

She took his hand, gently pushed him out of the door way and started leading him back to the bar. "I got a cure for you, but don't tell ma." She sat him down on the bar and started mixing oatmeal.

"I can't stand that stuff," He said softly.

Jo smiled, "When I'm done with it, you will be begging for more." He watched her mix in a little butter, brown sugar, and a good chunk of whiskey. She placed it in front of him and he started eating without complaint. "Sam and Ash locked up in his room?" She knew it was true, but had to break the silence some how.

"Yea, he was actually a wake when we stumbled in. This is good, thank you." He said while smiling up at her.

Jo smiled back, "Here drink some more whiskey and then you can go sleep in my room. It's warmer and softer than the hunter rooms." She handed him a key to her locked bedroom, while she started washing the dishes.

"But your…"

Jo quickly cut him off, "She isn't going to be home for a few hours, and remember I said you couldn't tell her."

Dean finished his oatmeal, walked the dishes over to her at the sink. Surprising her he gently brushed her hair out or face as he placed the dishes in the sink. "Thanks Jo."

Jo was stunned silent, as her heart was racing from his nearness. She recovered only as he stepped away from her, "Just don't lock the door, I might need to get in there."

* * *

And the sky opened up  
With the soil of the sun  
Dreaming of my true love

* * *

While Dean was upstairs sleeping, Jo finished her work around the bar. She did the dishes she created for Dean's meal, finished stocking and cleaning the storage room. Then she started making ham sandwiches for herself and the two boys who were still locked up. She grabbed two bags of chips and two mountain dews, and walked over to Ash's door. Without even knocking, Ash opened the door.

"Jo you are a god among insects," He said as he grabbed the tray from her.

"Hi Sam."

"Hey Jo, thanks for lunch. Is Dean giving you any trouble?" He asked as he started into his potatoes chips.

"No, he's pretty much keeping to himself. Mom should be back before supper, but let me know if you two need anything."

"Yes darlin', now out with you, we are doing important stuff here." Ash said as he shooed her out of his private door away. She didn't even attempt to cross into the room, truthfully she had no desire to ever step foot into Ash's private domain. He was a weird but good guy, who helped out her mom and the hunters more than most people would ever give him credit for, the only thing he asked was a private room and Ellen gave it to him.

Knowing they wouldn't miss her for at least a few more hours, she went to check on Dean. She quietly walked into her room, and sat in the over stuffed chair she kept close to her window but faced her bed. He remembered to take his shoes and jacket off, but other than that he slept on his stomach on top of her solid pink comforter. Her room was pretty simple since her family wasn't the richest. She had a few luxuries, like her queen size bed, her three piece solid oak furniture set (bed frame, dresser, and desk with a bookshelf built above it), the chair she was currently sitting in (it was used but still comfortable), and her pink comforter (the one girly thing she owned). She knew Dean would make fun of her for it, but it reminded her of the one she had when her dad use to tuck her in, and when she saw in the store she had to have it. She sat there for thirty minutes watching him sleep soundly. He looked peacefully, and as if he was having pleasant dreams. When he started to stir, she thought about leaving but she had a feeling he would be able to tell she had been in there watching him, so she might as well stay.

"You know it's impolite to stare?" He mumble her words back at her.

"I know and I don't care." She smiled at how he was trying to stay asleep. "You sleep good?"

"Yeah," He still refused to open his eyes and leave the peaceful state.

"You looked like you were having some good dreams." She was almost whispering to him, helping him stay in his dream like peace.

"I was dreaming of you and this pink blanket," He said as he buried his head into the comforter.

She could tell that he wasn't joking or making fun of her, "Really?"

"Yeah, it smells like you."

"What do I smell like?"

"Vanilla and Whiskey."

"Not smoke?"

"No, you must shower before you go to bed, because you only smell like smoke when the hunters are here. When I come by in the afternoon, it is definitely just vanilla and whiskey."

Jo was surprised by the honesty of his words, but was afraid it was just from the euphoria of whiskey and finally getting some sleep that had him speaking. She wanted nothing more than Dean to be honest with her, but after being rejected last time she wasn't willing to throw herself out there again, no matter how she felt for him. "Mom's going to be home soon, so you might want to think about getting yourself out of my bed." She got out of the chair and started walking towards her closed bedroom door.

"Thanks Jo."

"Your welcome." She walked out of her bedroom, gently closing the door, she sighed and leaned her head against solid oak. How did she fall in love with a hunter? She has been around them her entire life, and no matter how much she thought she wanted to be one, she never wanted to fall in love with one. They were fine to flirt with, occasionally have a little extra fun with, but never love. She was saving love for when she was ready to settle down, have two point five kids, and marry a businessman who would bring home a solid paycheck and in general come home. And then Dean and Sam Winchesters walked into their bar, both grieving the lost of their dad, and looking for answers. Hunters were hunters because they already lost their family, the few exceptions where there and that is why she felt for them. They were the same, Dean had Sam and she still had her mom. Both were willing to do anything to protect what family they had left, and that gave them a bound. On the one hunt they shared, and her only hunt year to date, she noticed that Dean would protect her, but if it came to her or Sam he would always choose Sam.

Hearing movement behind the door, shook her out of her thoughts and she quietly moved back towards the bar, hoping he wouldn't be able to hear her foot steps. Dean arrived in the bar only seconds before Ellen walked in the door.

"Saw the car, the boys must be back," She said as she walked towards the storage room. "Hi Dean, Sam with Ash?"

Dean's eyes were focused on the beer Jo had just handed him, "Yeah they've been back there since we got in this morning."

"You haven't been buggin' Jo while she works have you?" She said seriously.

"No, Ellen, just working on my pool skills."

She glanced at the table and notice the balls hadn't moved since the night before. "Good thing I picked up some extra food, making lasagna for supper."

He looked up as she started to head back into the storage room. "She knows you were lying," Jo whispered with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably," He responded.

"Jo get back here and help with the groceries. Dean go check the lights and traps around the building, it's the least you could do for free room and board."

Jo smiled at him and mouthed, told you so. As she started to head back into the storage room and Dean stood to go check the exterior of the building.

"So are you going to tell me what he was really doing all this time?" Ellen asked Jo after about two minutes of them putting different items away.

"He was sleeping." Ellen was skeptical. "By himself." Jo added with a sigh and roll of her eyes.

"Joanna, hunters are not the type to fall in love with."

"I know."

"You are only going to get hurt."

"I know mom. I was being honest he was sleeping, he was a wreck when he got here, I think he is finally accepting his father's death."

"Dean will be fine." Ellen tried to reassure her, knowing that her daughter was sympathizing with the eldest Winchesters. "He's John's boy, nothing will keep him down for long." With that she left Jo to finish in the storage room while she went to start dinner.

Meanwhile Dean was walking around the building he noticed one light bulb needed fixing, a few of the devil's traps and other demon repellers needed a little freshening up. Knowing he had the supplies in the Impella, he headed that way, knowing the light bulb would be the least of their worries if the booby-traps failed. He saw her leaning against the trunk holding a light bulb waiting for him.

"I know there is one that needs changing." Dean smiled and nodded his head. She blocked his way to the trunk and waited.

Dean did not seem too concerned, obviously she had something on her mind just as he had one on his. He debated on whether to continue standing in front of her or moving to lean on the trunk beside her, he opted to stay in front of her.

After a few seconds, that felt like hours, she sighed and looked up at him. "What are you doing here Dean?" What he said in her bedroom confused her and she needed answers, because she was too old to be hung up on some playboy.

"I'm here for the right time and right place." They were starring eye to eye, and could both read each other like books, they were both being honest. Jo with her need for answers, and Dean ready to finally talk.

"I'm not offering like I did last time Dean, I know that was wrong of me. I was playing off your emotions and that wasn't fair to you or me. I'm not a bar fly." She said while still staring into his hazel eyes.

He reached for her hand and as he took it he interlocked it with his. "Last time I was in a serious relationship, I stopped hunting, I can't do that this time." He paused, and gently brushed some of her hair off her cheek, "At least not until we figure out what is going on with Sam. He's my priority right now." She nodded in understanding, so he continued. "I can't make any promises, I can't even say I will call, I can't be the guy that deserves you. But you are all that I have been thinking about since we dropped you off. I can't get that look you had when you first pointed a gun at me out of my head, or how you stand by the juke-box contemplating which song to pick, just to pick the same REO you played last time, and the disappointment on your face when we left you here is haunting my waking and sleeping hours."

He was opening his heart to her, and she knew she had to open hers too. She stopped by lightly squeezing their joined hands. "I know Dean, and honestly I come with just as much baggage and am just as damaged as you are." A normal guy would take offense by her statement, but Dean wasn't a normal guy. "Honestly I don't want to fall in love with a hunter, and I'm not the long distance type. But I can't get you, all of you, out of my mind. Every time I look up form the bar, I see you sitting their smirking. Every story I hear I'm hoping for the hunter will mention Sam or Dean. And now every time I look in my room I am going to see you sleeping there. The world isn't ready to let us be together, I know this, but I can't just wait around forever for the stars to line up perfectly for us." She looked up into his sad hazel eyes and saw understanding. "Our right time, isn't right now but it is soon."

* * *

So before this goes too far  
Let me tell you what you are  
You're amazing, I'm attracted  
But I'm terribly distracted  
And I'm trying to be verbal  
And I'm back into this circle  
Because I just found someone special  
And that's really something special  
If you knew me  
Nice to meet you

* * *

Soon after Jo and Dean reentered the bar the hunters started arriving. Dean stuck close to the bar hoping to avoid too much attention, since he still wasn't to sure how many hunters were interested in the rumors floating around about Sam. Ellen kept an eye on the door making sure the hunters entering for the evening would not cause any trouble. Sam and Ash made appearances for supper but quickly returned to their lair for more research. Jo was making the rounds as her job entailed, she actually enjoyed waitressing, but would have rather been sitting at the bar.

About an hour before closing time Ash and Sam made the presences known by ordering a round of Jim Bean for Dean, Jo, Ellen and themselves.

"What has got your panties all in a bunch, Sammy?" Dean asked as Ellen started pouring the shots and Ash rounded up Jo.

"We found some leads on more people like me." Sam said.

"To solving the world's problems," Ash said as the group cheered their shots, and all were quick to swallow the hard alcohol. "or at least one of them."

Jo smiled as Sam and Ash started drinking as if they needed to make up for the hours they spent held up in Ash's domain. Dean smirked because he knew his brother would be done drinking within the hour, and wouldn't be ready to leave until late tomorrow morning.

Sure enough fifty minutes later, Dean was helping an intoxicated Sam to the back bedrooms while Ash laughed hysterically from the bar still drinking from the bottle him and Sam started earlier.

When Dean returned to the main part of the bar, Jo was cleaning the tables while Ellen started cleaning the bar. He remembered to grab the mop and bucket and started in on the floors. Though the first time he was at the bar he did not help out with the work, this time he remembered his manners and like Ellen said it was the least he could do.

"Mom when you finish up there, why don't you go up to bed. If Dean is willing to help, we can finish down here." Jo said from across the bar nonchalantly.

Ellen sent a glare first towards Jo, who was conveniently not looking, and then one towards Dean, who did happen to look up and catch her eyes. "Okay, I'll let you young'ens finish up. Goodnight Baby, Goodnight boys."

As Ellen left she heard the strains of the juke box start playing, and knew the three she left in the bar would not be getting any shut eye soon.

Once Ellen was out of the bar Dean made his move. He quickly moved across the room and took Jo into his arms. Her surprise did not stop her from being in step as he started dancing them around the floor. Ash smiled from the bar, took his bottle and left the duo alone to finish the cleaning.

* * *

Nice to meet you  
Nice to meet you anyway _x4_

* * *

"You should ask Sammy about what happened before we came back here," Dean said nonchalantly as they danced around.

"Why's that?" Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I see you are going to just throw something like that at me, then leave me hanging." His only response was a smirk. "See if I let you sleep with my pink comforter tonight."

Dean was surprised, "You were going to let me steal it? It's the only girly thing you own."

Jo was surprised by his seriousness. "Now don't be getting crazy ideas in your head like that. I was simply going to offer it to you for the night, since those back bedrooms can get rather cold at night."

Dean pulled her close and lend down to whisper in her ear, "I would rather have you to keep me warm."

Jo sighed, "We agreed to wait."

"Just warmth and the pink blanket, I promise."

* * *

And even if you want me to stay here  
I'm telling you right now  
I should leave  
Before I get to changing my mind, dear  
I hope you understand what I mean

* * *

When it happened a fourth time, Sam only smiled a knowing smile.

They were in central Illinois looking into ghost sighting of all things, when a beautiful red head crossed their paths. She noticed Dean's smile and laugh from the other end of the bar, and started their way before either brother could fully notice her presence.

"Hi there, are you new to town?"

"Not so much as just passing thru." Dean replied weighing the amount of beer left in the his long-neck.

"Mind if I sit next to you and talk a while?"

"Actually I should be leaving." He quickly finished his beer and stood, "But my brother here could use some company." He said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow at Sam. Without he looking at the woman he left, "Nice to meet you anyway."


End file.
